


Jack "Self-Worship" Atlas

by creepiekyttie



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Crying, Dildos, Jack is a size queen, Masturbation, Mirror Sex, Narcissism, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Teasing, This was completely self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepiekyttie/pseuds/creepiekyttie
Summary: Jack takes the day to admire himself in the mirror. His narcissism knows no bounds as he uses his new imported and expensive sex toy.





	Jack "Self-Worship" Atlas

Jack Atlas admired himself in his full length mirror. The frame around his perfect reflection was plain and black. It didn't fit his style at all but Crow had yelled at him extensively over trying to purchase the largest ornate mirror he saw. Jack was lucky Yusei had been kind enough to give him the one in his room. Yusei said he never used it anyways. He wondered if Yusei would object to how he was using it but that wasn't why he was here. 

Though it didn't fit him, the mirror was better than the tiny one in their shared bathroom. Jack could only admire his face in it and though his face was chiseled from marble, it wasn't enough. He wanted to see his entire body at once. His beautiful, unparalleled body.

He started by admiring his face first. Once he was done applying his eyeliner and moisturizers, he leaned in close to trace his cheekbones with his fingertips. His skin was so smooth he could touch it for hours. He twirled his strands of hair around his fingers as he inspected the various angles of his face. Jack couldn't decide if the left or right side of his face is better.

Trailing his knuckles along his handsomely cut jaw, he settled that both sides are angelic. Jack lightly bit his lip. He had every right to look this good.

Leaning in, he close his eyes as he felt the cold kiss of his reflection. He sighed, fogging up the mirror slightly as he pulled away. Maybe one day he could feel the warmth of a flawless kiss.

Jack applied some lightly tinted lip gloss to his lips with his finger. They shone brightly in the dim room. He smiled. He took one of his earrings in a finger and thumb and angled it so he could read the letter. ‘A’ for Atlas. The silver practically glowed next to his clear skin. 

Letting go of his earring, Jack trailed his hands down his neck. He swallowed to watch and feel his adam's apple bob up and down. Tilting his head back he saw his neck muscles straining underneath his studded choker. He sighed, satisfied with the strength of his neck.

His fingers continued traveling down his chest between his pecks. Was he showing enough skin? He pulled down on the zipper to his jacket slightly. There, that would be the perfect amount if he was leaving his room for the day. Jack pressed his lips together and pulled down a bit farther. Today he had no plans to leave. 

Slowly, he teased himself by exposing his abs. The zipper’s soft metallic clinks were all he could hear besides his own delicate breathing. Once he reach his belt, he released the zipper to pull apart his jacket. His eyes took in his slightly marred skin. It was always uncomfortable to wear his jacket with nothing underneath but the tantalizing reveal was the only reason he put up with the cheap zipper digging into his skin.

Jack touched the little pink marks and tried not to frown. The only blemish. Instead of focusing on it, he pretended they were love bites from a jealous partner. They'd soon disappear anyways. He trailed his fingers back up to his pecks. 

With a single finger, he revealed one of his pink nipples. He traced around it until it hardened from the delicate touch. He sighed as he did the same with his other nipple. So soft, so pink, so perfect.

As Jack unbuckled the belt around his waist, he tugged gently on one of his strands of hair. He slowly let the jacket fall from his shoulders. The brush of fabric against his skin left him shivering. It wasn’t the most expensive money could buy, like he deserved, but it was soft enough to pretend it was satin. He threw it on the bed before it fell to the ground.

He outlined his abs with his fingers. He breathed in deeply to see the taut skin along his belly had barely an ounce of fat. His fingers lingered over his admittedly cute bellybutton. Jack turned around to admire his back. He stretched out his arms to watch the muscles roll and he flexed as his shoulder blades strained and stretched his skin. 

His upper body was in peak form today.

Jack's eyes drifted away from the mirror for the first time that day to his arms. He felt his smooth hairless and pressed down with his thumb. His forearm barely gave in. His muscles were in the way. 

Smiling, he turned back to face the mirror. Already his erection formed a tent in his pants. He hadn't even begun to admire his legs yet but here he was, hard in front of the mirror. His hands twitched and he had to stop himself from palming his cock through his pants. 

Jack pulled over a simple chair to sit down in. It was uncomfortable and clearly not the throne a king like him deserved but it'd have to do for now. He sat down with his legs spread far apart. The tightness of his pants made him grimace. He wanted to rip them off but he reminded himself that patience would reward him later.

Careful to not jostle the tent, Jack gently pulled off his boots. His feet popped as he stretched them out. He might have been standing still for too long. He set his boots aside and sighed in relief. 

Standing back up, Jack peeled off his pants to reveal his black thong. It pulled tightly against his hips as his cock strained to be free. He threw his pants on his bed and shifted from side to side to admire his ass and legs. His cock peeked through the sides of the thong. Wanting to be seen, to be touched, no doubt.

Jack ignored that part of himself as he lifted a leg up and placed his foot on the chair. He watched in the mirror as his hands cupped his calf and trailed up and around his knee to rest on his thigh. Smooth, hairless skin graced his palms. He didn't have a single knick from his razor or missed patch of hair from his shower earlier. He switched sides to show off his other leg and caressed it in much the same way. 

By the time Jack was done with his legs, he was shaking from need. He continued to ignore it as he left the mirror to look under his bed. He pulled free his box of toys. In it were an assortment of toys he collected over the years. Mostly from his days when he was still sponsored by Goodwin. Recently, he was able to buy something new but it wasn't the time for it and it wasn't in this box. 

He pulled out his dwindling supply of lube and his fanciest butt plug. Setting them aside, he searched for anything else he might want to use. Jack pulled out various interesting things and set them aside. One of his cock rings, his clear fleshlight, and his expensive glass dildo in its velvet sack were all placed next to the chair. He pushed the box back under his bed before standing in front of the mirror again.

Jack turned around again. and leaned his hands on the chair to bend over as he admired his ass. He wiggled his ass slowly to admire the perfection. He adjusted his position so he was on one of his elbows as he reached behind to pull on his thong. Whimpering at the tightness around his cock, Jack let the thong snap back against him. He winced at the pain. 

Looking away from the mirror, Jack grabbed his butt plug and coated it in lube. He pushed his thong to the side so he could tease the plug against his entrance. He grunted as he slowly fucked it inside. Not once did he glance at the mirror. When it finally popped inside, Jack covered it up with his thong and finally looked over his shoulder. 

It wasn't like he could see it in the mirror, but knowing it was there beneath black fabric, waiting to be revealed… Jack’s cock twitched. He pulled on the thong again and this time he could see a glimmer in the mirror. Faintly, the purple jewel and white gold rim peeking past stretched fabric. He let it snap back against his skin a few times more.

Jack reached between his legs and pulled off his thong. He watched the stretchy black fabric trail down his ass until it fell in a pile at his feet. His cock was pressed firmly against his stomach. He nearly moaned at the sight. He spreaded his ass with both hands as he wiggled in the same way he did before. The purple jewel of plug sparkled in an errant stream of light just like how Jack sparkled. 

Shuddering, Jack stood up. It'd be no good if he came now. He turned to face the mirror and again admired his form. Precum dripped down his cock and onto his balls. The plug rubbed against his insides as he posed in the mirror.

Damn if he did not look good. A slight blush had creeped onto his cheeks and he couldn't take it much longer. 

Jack grabbed his cock ring and velvet sack from the ground. He slid the cock ring on. He whined at the unforgiving tightness but didn't dwell on it. 

Gently, he opened the heavy velvet sack and pulled free the semi-transparent purple glass dildo. It wasn't particularly long or thick but it was the perfect size to move up to before he tried his new toy. He set the velvet on the chair as he inspected the glass. Not a flaw in sight.

Jack sat down on his in front of the mirror. He stared at his lips as he kissed the tip of the dildlo. He licked it and winced at the chill. It wouldn't be cold for long, though. He turned his head to the side to watch in the mirror it slid past his lips. He slowly began fucking it deeper into his mouth. 

Turning back to face the mirror, Jack held the dildo in place and bobbed his head. His dick twitched at the sight of his lips stretched around the thickness. He swallowed and hilted easily. It barely touched the back of his throat. He held it there with one of his fingers as he inspected his face closer in the mirror again. Still stunning, still beautiful. He sucked the chill from it as he leaned back on his hand. 

Jack felt luxurious. He had all the time in the world to enjoy the saliva dripping down his chin, to enjoy the sight of his mouth getting fucked. But after a few moments he grew bored. The glass felt a bit warmer now anyways. He pulled it free from his mouth with a slick wet sound. 

He held it in one hand and then lifted his leg to remove his plug with the other. It gave a low and wet complaint but popped out easily. He tossed the plug aside to be cleaned later. 

Switching hands, Jack teased his hole with the slightly larger toy. He figured he'd be fine without more lube. He wiggled it in and gasped at the fullness. Cruelly, he didn't wait for himself to adjust and began fucking it deeper. He hilted fast. 

Jack squirmed at the rigged feeling. It felt nothing like a human but it looked so good sticking out of him. He hitched his leg higher and pulled his hand away to appreciate the view. If he squinted hard enough he could almost see inside his ass. 

Grinding it gently as he began fucking himself, Jack tried not to buck his hips. The punishing hardness of the dildo would only bruise him. He had to be careful. Small smothered moans passed his lips as he truly opened himself for what was next to come. He hoped he could stay quiet enough. Jack specifically chose this time because everyone had things to do today but he could never be too sure how long they stayed out. Normal work hours applied to no one on Team 5D’s.

Jack’s arms started to move jerkily so he paused with a heavy breath. He was loathe to let the now warmed glass leave but he wanted-no-needed to move on. The new toy was calling to him from the corner of his eye. He set the dildo next to the discarded plug.

Standing on unsteady legs, Jack walked over to his new toy. He had set it up earlier that day as it required a bit of assembly. He pulled it over to the front of the mirror and kicked the power cord out of his way. Jack twitched in excitement. 

Jack smoothed his hands down the dyed purple leather sides as he sat on it. A Sybian it was called. He didn't know if that was the brand name or what it was called but it was a toy used to simulate riding another person. The base was a half circle stool with a dildo attached. There were knobs and buttons on the front for vibration and rotation, options that both worried and excited Jack. The whole thing cost a pretty penny but Jack had been saving up for awhile.

If Crow ever learned about the expense, he'd probably explode into a million pieces from anger. And Jack almost didn't want to consider what Crow would do if he found out Jack spent their money on a sex toy.

Shaking the thought from his head, Jack fetched his lube and poured it over the purple dildo attachment. There were three sizes he could have chosen from and of course he chose the largest. He'd make it fit. He had to. He needed to be filled, actually filled for once.

He whined as he stroked the silicone. The wait was killing him. He wiped the excess lube off his on his jacket. He'd worry about cleaning later, he needed to focus on getting stuffed immediately.

Squatting above the Sybian, Jack leaned his hands on the back of it and slowly sank onto the dildo. He couldn't hold back his cry. Even with all his preparation, the slight burn of the stretch surprised him.

It was too big. 

No, he could do this he told himself. Any other size just wouldn't do and he couldn't back down now. Jack kept pushing until it popped past the tight ring of muscles. He panted for breath as he paused. It didn't hurt that much but it's just so much larger than anything he's taken before. 

Gently, he bounced his hips. A cry escaped him each time he pushed it in farther. Jack tried to smother his noises in case anyone came to investigate but any movement took his breath away. He had his eyes squeezed shut until he realized that he had the mirror for a reason. 

Jack squinted at the mirror and blinked until it came into focus. The sight made him wheeze. He was half full and a complete mess. His skin had taken on a shiny sheen of sweat. The blush covered his entire face and even his chest became a darker shade of pink. He watched as his dick twitched repeatedly. 

The dildo was so thick he could see it splitting him apart as he sank on it. He sobbed at the strain on his legs. After what seemed like eternity, he finally reached the base. He groaned. All he could hear was the heartbeat in his ears and he could see himself shaking in the mirror. 

He did it. Jack managed to fit it all inside. Now he just had to move. He sobbed again at the thought. There was no way he could move. Not yet anyways. He shifted so he felt more comfortable and panted weakly. He looked and felt close to crying. 

Jack started to stroke his neglected erection when he remembered the fleshlight he brought out. He found and grabbed it easily. Pouring a little lube over himself, Jack pressed his cock inside the clear toy. Tightness surrounded him and he sighed in pleasure. The fleshlight’s plastic shell was loud as he pumped it but at least he could still partially see his cock as he entered. 

He cursed under his breath and pumped harder. His body slowly relaxed around the large dildo and he let his moans ring out loudly in the room. Someone probably would have knocked on his door already if they had a problem with him being so loud. He started to grind as he still didn't have the strength to to fully move yet. 

Already, he was so close. A feeling of fire bubbled behind his balls. He was about to come and it would be amazing and he-

The feeling faded as quickly as it came. Jack growled his frustration. He threw the useless fleshlight over his shoulder and it landed with a dull thud on his bed. He glanced down at his dick only to realize he was still wearing a cock ring. He huffed and silently apologized to the abandoned toy. 

The Sybian still had some features Jack wanted to try out so he left the ring on. He placed his hands on the front part and began to lift his hips. He slipped and he fell down a bit hard. He cried out but tried again. 

Slowly, he started to ride the Sybian. He was drooling, it felt so good. And he hadn't even tried everything. Once he found a pace he could keep, Jack moved the dial.

Jack threw his head back and let out a silent scream. The intense vibration rocked his entire body. He struggled to find the dial and fumbled while turning it down. He tried to catch his breath as a much gentler vibration massaged his insides. He adjusted the intensity until he found a setting that was particularly pleasing.

Jack didn't know who could even handle the highest setting but he'd hand over the title of King if he ever met them.

Switching gears, he bounced and watched himself in the mirror. The vibration and thickness was both getting easier and harder to deal with. Jack didn't even bother trying to wrap his head around it. Instead, he enjoyed the way his body moved and shook as he fucked himself. 

The rotation knob called out to him, though. He closed his eyes and mentally prepared himself for anything. He doubled checked that he was turning to the lowest setting before trying it out. The dildo began to twist inside of him and he took in sharp breaths. It pulled gently at his skin. He loved it.

Jack tried the next setting and it spun the other direction. He whimpered in pleasure. He just had to try riding while it spun. He bounced and it felt better than he expected.

Rocking, Jack fucked the toy with the last bit of energy he could muster. Again, he was close to coming. He struggled to let go of the base and pull off the cock ring. His fingers didn't work right and everything was still slippery from when he used the fleshlight. He panicked and started to cry. If he couldn't come…

He tried not to think about it. His body bounced irregularly and he still couldn't find a grip on the ring. Jack begged out loud or in his head he couldn't tell. 

Finally, he managed to twist off the ring. The relief that he could come washed away with the tension of his orgasm. Thick rivulets of cum splashed onto the mirror as Jack screamed wordlessly. He fucked himself through it and cried at the release. 

He struggled to get off the Sybian as it kept going. His sensitive body couldn't take anymore stimulation. Roughly, he pulled on the power cord at the thing finally turned off. Jack collapsed on the floor next to it.

Jack heard his name being called through the door but he couldn't respond. He curled up into a ball, exhausted. He'd deal with the mess later. For now he wanted to sleep. The world faded away.

**Author's Note:**

> I might write a second chapter to this *thinking emoji*  
> You can find me on tumblr at creepiekyttie if you wanna send hate. (Please blast my ass I'm terrible)  
> This was entirely self indulgent and it took me way too long to work up the confidence to post. If you want to know what a Sybian is, please google it. I wasn't sure what to call it outside of the brand and it's not an exact match to an actual Sybian, but I think it turned out okay.  
> Thank you to my friends who helped me edit this.  
> I know I promised Jackcest in my last fic buuut I mean this is close enough right? Right, guys? Anyways, I hope you enjoyed~


End file.
